


Odd New Feeling

by FlargahBlargh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: Flowey and you have been roomies for a long while, and you two have been dating, as well, though dating a flower is a little different than dating another person.





	

Flowey and I had been staying together for a good, long while now. Gosh, I can't even count how long we've been living together. In an...odd sort of way, I suppose you could say we sort of have a relationship....a romantic(?) one. Ever since the monsters fled the Underground and came to the surface, Flowey and I have lived together. Frisk came over everyday to play and hang out with the lil' fuckface. Frisk couldn't let him stay there with Toriel. Frisk said it would upset her too much if she ever found out who he was in his other life, so I volunteered, ask Frisk's best human friend, to take care of Flowey.  
At first, things started off rocky....or more like a landslide and earthquake, if you will. Flowey HATED me. He threw things, screamed at nothing at ungodly hours of the night and morning, he bit the neighbor's dog, ran up my internet bill more times than I can count....But I was patient with him. I knew what he had been through, and as a creature without a soul, it was hard to feel....anything at all except hatred, so I stayed vigilant and patient. Over the course of...wow, it has to be at least three years now, He's warmed up to me. We still have our rocky moments, but no more earthquakes or landslides. In fact, he's quite the helper.  
Before I could never leave him at home alone (I could barely take him to work with me!) but now he stays home, makes sure the house stays clean, and even sometimes cooks, though he still has some work to do before he's considered a master chef...taking one too many cooking lessons from Undyne and Papyrus.  
It was about year two that I noticed his....advances, I suppose you could call them. He started trying to do romantic things, like cook things in shapes of hearts, ask me what I was thinking about, get closer to me than usual...it was odd, but I figured it was just infatuation. It would pass...but it never did. It actually got worse and worse to the point where it got kinda weird.  
I started noticing my panties going missing and finding them all stuffed in the couch cushions, He would "accidentally" walk in on me when I was bathing or showering or changing, He had all these websites bookmarked for dresses and skimpy clothing and would deny knowing anything about it but absolutely insist I look around cause maybe I would find a outfit I would like....it was odd, but I knew what it meant.  
Finally, I had my sit-down with him, and we talked it out. He asked if we could just....try it; try dating or something just to see. I found it weird that I even considered dating a flower but...I had worse ideas before, so I agreed.  
After that, we never really...touched on the matter again. We didn't go on dates, we didn't get romantic or anything....it was odd ,honestly. It's like he lost interest all together. Funny...I kinda miss digging my underwear out of the couch.

Today was a relaxed sort of day. I didn't have work, no one was available for hanging out and no important dates where happening, so it was a boring day. I felt sort of groggy, so I figured a shower would help me relax. I told Flowey not to mess anything up, and went into the bathroom for a bit of downtime. I hadn't been in the shower for maybe but five minutes when I thought I heard the door. Thinking Flowey needed something, I glanced out the shower with one eye open (had something in my eye) but didn't see anyone or hear anything. I went back to my business, when suddenly the shower curtain was yanked back, almost pulling it down.  
"Are we-stop screaming, it's just me-are we out of Cheetos?" Flowey asked through my scream.  
I quickly grabbed my towel off the rack and threw it over myself. "FLOWEY, YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" I yelled.  
Flowey rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I heard. So are we out of Cheetos or not?" He asked, putting his leaves on his hips....stem....?  
I sighed , trying to keep the wet towel on my body. "I don't know..I haven't looked lately." I finally said. "Now get out! I'm not dressed!"  
Flowey glanced my body up and down, staring. "....But we're dating, remember? Does it really matter?" He asked.  
I stared at him bewildered, but then realized he was very serious. "Oh..." I muttered. I didn't know what to do in this situation. It was... an odd one.  
"Plus, I've seen you naked plenty of times, remember?" He continued. I saw him pull himself and his pot up on the edge of the tub and set himself there, continuing to stare at me and speak. "In fact, I could do with a bit of watering. I'll stay in here with you." He stated.  
I couldn't respond at him. I didn't know what to say. He just stared at me expectantly....so I began to slowly remove my towel and let it plop to the floor. He looked me over once or twice, but beyond that, he was more focused on the water. It was....odd, but after a bit, it became rather comfortable. He let the water drip on his petals and in his roots, every once in a while giving me a look over, then returning to his water.  
After we finished the shower and I dried off and got dressed I carried him to the living room and plopped on the couch with him, turning on the TV. It was more for background noise, as we both sat in silence, thinking of what to say. Finally, he spoke first.  
"You're putting on weight." He said flatly.  
I blinked down at him, only to smile as I saw his pouty face and blushed petals.  
"Do something about it." He simply stated, as we watched Mettaton on TV, trying to cook humans on his cooking show.


End file.
